<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Speak Friend and Enter by Bluebellepeppers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485734">Speak Friend and Enter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebellepeppers/pseuds/Bluebellepeppers'>Bluebellepeppers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, Kíli is a flirt, M/M, Ori isn't shy he just knows how to be quiet, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Retelling of The Hobbit, Tags May Change, Trans Bilbo Baggins, because I'm projecting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebellepeppers/pseuds/Bluebellepeppers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of the hobbit, with a combination of both book and movie. Bilbo is determined to make friends with at least some of the dwarves to make the journey easier, and the dwarves respond a bit...overzealously. </p><p>This is the entire hobbit rewritten for my own devices, which include Bilbo deserves friends, romance, and a family that appreciates him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bilbo Baggins &amp; Thorin's Company, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unexpected Party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also, I will probably slide over some events depending on if I've changed them or not, if I skip an event or only show aftermath, it'll probably be movie, but I'll give context clues. I just don't want to write parts that I haven't changed, as that will be boring for both me and you all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a hole in the ground there lived a hobbit. </p><p>     	His name was Bilbo Baggins, and was considered most respectable. Not for anything he’d done particularly well, but rather the fact that he hadn’t done much at all. He was a very well to do hobbit, as most of the Baggins clan was, and he had never done anything unexpected or adventurous in his life.<br/>
     He was a Baggins in name, but had Took blood. And the Tooks were quite the opposite of the Baggins, and it was a wonder his father married his mother at all. Often these Tooks would wander off on their own adventures, and his mother had been no exception.<br/>
Bilbo had been an adventurous young faunt, it was true, but it never came to much. And as Bilbo grew older, he took after his father in both looks and temperament, at least in front of polite company. </p><p>     So when Gandalf showed up on his doorstep, demanding that he was practically begging for an adventure, the hobbit did not take well to this.<br/>
     And when the dwarves started showing up on his doorstep, he didn't take kindly to that either. Oh, he was polite of course, and offered his own meal to them, but he certainly didn’t like it. But his father had always raised him to keep his tongue and smile through his annoyance, so there he was, stuck with 12 rambunctious dwarves in his dining hall and a wizard drinking his wine. </p><p>     	He stood in the entry hall, if only to catch his breath, and maybe to hide just a little. He sighed, and set to straightening it up. The dwarves had already helped themselves to his pantry, and hardly needed him to play host. The poor rug in front of his door had been trodden with dirt and boots, of which three pairs were left by his door. So some of the intruders had been listening to his complaints.<br/>
     A heavy knock rang on his door, and Bilbo briefly considered hiding and letting someone else deal with what was likely another dwarf. But his father’s words ran through his head and he sighed. It would do no good to hide from his troubles. </p><p>     	Another knock sounded and shook him into action, causing Bilbo to practically jump to the door. He opened it wide to the handsomest dwarf he’d ever seen. The dwarf had dark black hair, streaked with greys and silvers, and his eyes seemed to bore into Bilbo. He had a very regal air about him, despite the traveling clothes he wore, and Bilbo took a small step back.<br/>
     “B-Bilbo Baggins at your service.” Bilbo finally managed, after staring for what he imagined to be an embarrassingly long time. Certainly long enough for the white haired dwarf from earlier, Balin? Was it?, to join him in the entryway. </p><p> </p><p>     “Thorin Oakenshield.” The dwarf at the door responded, his mouth twitching as if to smile. Bilbo was flummoxed, as most of the other dwarves had introduced themselves the way he had, but Thorin didn’t. Had he done something wrong? Was the dwarf laughing at him? Now that he thought about it, Thorin Oakenshield did have a bit of an air of importance about him.<br/>
     “Ah, so you finally made it.” Gandalf cried from somewhere behind him, and soon the wizard had joined their group. Thorin entered the doorway, and shoved off his cloak. At least he had the grace to hang it on the pegs in the hall, something the other dwarves had mostly neglected.</p><p>     “I thought you said this place was easy to find. I got lost. Twice.” Thorin said, and although Bilbo didn’t know him, the dwarf seemed to find humour in his lack of direction. How he got lost twice, Bilbo couldn’t imagine. There was hardly more than the main road that ran through town. Perhaps dwarves were worse travelers than Bilbo would’ve guessed. Or maybe this particular dwarf was just a little slow.<br/>
     Bilbo watched as Thorin greeted the rest of the dwarves. It seemed the head slamming he saw earlier was rather common, and winced as Thorin did such with several of them. At least none of them had tried that with him, Bilbo later thought. </p><p>The dwarf then turned his attention on Bilbo.<br/>
     “Is this our burglar, then? He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” Thorin spoke, although he seemed to mostly be addressing Gandalf. But at his comment, Bilbo began to sputter. He wasn’t a burglar, not by a long shot, and yet he still felt incredibly insulted by the dwarf’s comment. It was a pity that Thorin had to open his mouth, he really was a nice looking dwarf. </p><p>     Bilbo finally opened his mouth to speak, but quickly discovered that everyone else had moved on and was filling back into the dining room. Disgruntled, Bilbo followed them in.<br/>
     Soon they were all re-seated, with Thorin at the head of the table. The younger dwarves from earlier, Fili and Kili, sat by his side.  They both hadn’t stopped grinning since Thorin arrived. Bilbo could see a family resemblance between the three, and quickly gathered that they were related in some sense. Kili looked as if he could be Thorin’s own son, but Bilbo didn’t voice any such thoughts. </p><p>     Bilbo hovered along the edges of the room out of a curiosity that he really shouldn’t be feeding. He watched the dwarves as they dined, and only nibbled on a piece of bread. The dwarves spoke of many things, of gold and travels and fighting, and Bilbo couldn’t make head nor tails of most of it.<br/>
     Afterall, he was fighting himself. A voice that sounded suspiciously like his mother was racing his head with questions of a very adventurous type, while a much louder voice, definitely his fathers, was telling him to go hide in a book.<br/>
     He let his thoughts fight as the meal progressed, which kept him out of the loop either way. But he was back by the time the meal ended, and he hastily rose. Even if the dwarves were incredibly rude, he was still determined to be a good host.<br/>
     “I suppose you will all stay to supper?” He said in his most unpressing tones. There was no way he would encourage such a rambunctious bunch to stay longer than necessary. In fact, maybe they’d leave now!</p><p>     “Of course!”, said Balin, “We won’t have enough time to go over everything, otherwise!”<br/>
Bilbo’s face paled and he struggled to put on his best host smile.<br/>
“Of course. Then let me gather the plates.” He said. </p><p>     “No, no, Let us help!” Kili said, jumping up from his seat. Fili shortly followed, and soon the whole group was gathering dishes and singing the most awful song about chipping glasses and cracking plates. Only Thorin and Gandalf stayed seated, already deep in another conversation.<br/>
     Bilbo ran around frantically, trying to grab any of his mother’s china that he could save. Later, he would be informed that he had looked like a chicken with it’s head cut off by a dwarven prince. Of course, he needn’t have worried, because while dwarves are a joyful bunch, they aren’t inherently malicious and greatly appreciate those who provide a good meal and warm beds. In the end his dishes were neatly stacked in his kitchen, and Bofur later admitted that he washed quite a few early the next morning. </p><p>	     He soon returned to the sitting room where Gandalf and Thorin had retired, and watched the two in fascination. They were having a smoke ring competition, sending them in every direction one could think off. Bilbo found himself staring at Thorin’s face as he puffed away and blushed. And then he scolded himself, considering how rude the dwarf had been in their few interactions.<br/>
     He turned his attention away and took the remaining seat by the fireplace. It was then he heard Thorin’s call for music, and instruments seemed to appear out of thin air. He watched with wide eyes as flutes, fiddles, clarinets, and a  drum appeared. Dwalin and Balin popped out to the hallway and reappeared with viols, and settled back into their seats. Even Thorin had a harp, which while appeared simple, Bilbo knew could sound beautiful in the right hands. He eyed Thorin, debating if the dwarf had the right hands for such an instrument. </p><p>     	He didn’t have to guess for long before Thorin began to strum, and he no longer wondered. The beautiful sound filled the room, sweeping Bilbo far away from his little hobbit hole. He barely noticed as the other instruments joined in, and briefly wondered if they all rehearsed before or just somehow knew exactly how to play together.<br/>
     But he was enraptured with Thorin’s playing, and watched his great hands strum across the instrument. He had only heard the harp once before, in a hall performance in the Great Smial. It had been a traveling quartet of Men, who had agreed to play for the Thain.<br/>
     But he found he preferred Thorin’s performance . </p><p>     	Each dwarf began to sing along with their instruments,  deep sounds made for great stone halls, not a hole in the ground. Bilbo closed his eyes, and let himself get swept into the music. A song of mountains,gold, and dragons filled his head, and something began to awake within him. His Tookish side began to awaken, and suddenly he wanted to go see the mountains, and the rivers and caverns, and to be damned of propriety and safety. And then the thought of a great dragon coming and burning his own home down came, and he shuddered at the thought, and once again he was Bilbo Baggins of Bag End.<br/>
     The song soon came to an end, and he could not decide whether to be relieved or saddened. The dwarves put their instruments away, and Balin pulled out a large parchment, which from a distance Bilbo could only see great blocks of text. </p><p>	     “Gandalf, Dwarves, and Master Baggins! We are met together in the house of our friend and fellow conspirator, this most excellent and audacious hobbit- may the hair on his toes never fall out! All praise to his wine and ale-” Thorin paused to allow for a polite remark from Bilbo, but the poor hobbit was much in protest at being called “audacious” and “fellow conspirator” and could hardly say a kind word in response, so he kept his mouth shut. </p><p>     Thorin continued to talk, expelling on the importance of their meeting and the journey that they would be embarking on. Bilbo quickly learned that the dwarf liked big speeches and looking important, and fought the urge to roll his eyes. What good were big speeches if one couldn’t back them up? And he certainly hadn’t seen anything to back them up. Certainly Thorin had a lordly presence, and was nice to look at and all, but that didn’t amount to much. </p><p>     Of course, then he began to speak about possible death and dragons and fighting, and Bilbo wanted to shriek. And that’s just what he did. It was terribly loud, and to top it all off he then fainted on his feet.<br/>
     The next thing Bilbo remembered was waking to a quiet home. He was laid out on his couch, and someone had placed a blanket across him while he slept. Bilbo pulled it around his shoulders as he sat up. There was a soft murmuring coming from the dining room. He crept to the doorway, and listened. </p><p>     	“Will he do, do you think? It’s all very well for Gandalf to talk about him being fierce, but one shriek like that could get us killed on the road.” A red headed dwarf said, Gloin if Bilbo could remember right. A few murmurs of agreement fell in and Bilbo bristled.<br/>
     “He seems a nice enough fellow, but the moment I saw him I had my doubts. If not for that mark on the door, I would’ve thought I had the wrong place!” Agreed Dori.</p><p>      Bilbo entered the dining room with a great fierceness he hadn’t known existed. The Took side had won, and he felt as if he could sleep on the ground and eat rations, and perhaps even wield a sword if only to prove his rude guests wrong. He paused before speaking, rather startled at the group of dwarves all turning at once to stare at him. But he focused his eyes on Thorin, and channeling his mother, he spoke.<br/>
     “Now I don’t know much of what you speak, nor your reference to a burglar, but I’ve got the impression you think I’m no good. And it’s true, I don’t know why you’re here or anything about a mark on the door, in fact it was painted last week! But perhaps you can explain everything as if I am the right person and am what you were hoping for. 	</p><p>     In that moment Bilbo felt as if he had a spine of steel, and finished his monologue with a harsh glare that he swept across the group. Few actually made eye contact, and even Thorin shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. </p><p>     “There most certainly is a mark on the door, indicating that a burglar of great skill is looking for a job. You can call it “expert treasure hunter” rather than burglar as my brother likes to say, but it’s much the same.” Dori said, and he was the first one to finally return Bilbo’s eye contact. Of course, Bilbo’s spine had returned much to jelly, and suddenly everything seemed like a very terrible idea.<br/>
     “Of course there's a mark, I put it there myself!” Gandalf added, looking very unhappy with the current state of affairs. Served him right for making plans behind Bilbo’s back. </p><p>     “So are you a burglar, then laddie?” Balin said. He had a look that Bilbo recognized as pity, which irked him to no end. Many had given him such a look as a child, often after he insisted that everyone call him a lad. But Balin meant no harm, and there was no reason for him to know that about Bilbo.<br/>
Gandalf stepped in before Bilbo could respond.<br/>
     “I picked him as our burglar,and if I say he’s good, then he’s good.  If you don’t like it you can go back to thirteen and superstitious. Now let’s get on with it and make our plans, or this whole night will be for naught.”</p><p>     A few of the dwarves grumbled at the wizard's remark, but none were bold enough to fight him. Gandalf may have the appearance of a kind old man, but he could strike fear into one’s heart, something Bilbo had only recently discovered. </p><p>     The night continued on as Bilbo learned of Smaug and the destruction of Erebor, and often he felt very faint, but managed not to faint again. Even so, the dwarf Bofur tended to keep a short distance, watching just in case. He was a nice enough fellow, and Bilbo didn’t mind having some company.<br/>
     The evening slowly drew to a close, and the dwarves pulled their instruments out again. They played the same haunting tune as before, and most of the same voices joined in. Bilbo took the opportunity to slip outside, and sat on his bench and smoked. His mind was whirling, in the same way he felt after a particularly good book, and he always needed a good smoke after those.<br/>
<br/>
     There was a chill to the air, as it was wont to do in April, but it wasn’t intolerable. But Bilbo had slipped out in not much but his shirt and breeches, as it had been very warm with so many dwarves thundering about. But no amount of shivering was going to get him back inside, so he stayed stubbornly put.  It was a lovely night, and the moon was a sliver that lit the land only slightly, leaving most in darkness. But Bilbo had never learned to fear the dark beyond childish notions, so the shadows that fell so deeply did not strike fear.<br/>
     “Master Baggins?” A voice said from the door, and he turned to find one of the younger dwarves standing there. He had a cowl around his neck, and knitting needles clutched in his hand.<br/>
     “Yes, Master Ori?” Bilbo half answered, half guessed. He must have been correct, as the dwarf smiled and stepped towards him, gently shutting the door behind him.<br/>
<br/>
     The dwarf didn’t speak again, instead choosing to take the seat next to Bilbo and began to knit. The yarn looked worn, and Bilbo guessed that it was from an old garment that no longer fit. But Ori looked at it as if it was freshly made, and knitted with vigour.<br/>
The two sat in silence for a while, Ori knitting and Bilbo watching, until Ori spoke.<br/>
<br/>
“You are going to come with us, right?”<br/>
     Ori didn’t look at Bilbo, which didn’t bother Bilbo one bit. He always found eye contact to be an unfortunate requirement of conversations. Besides, Ori seemed to be a shy fellow, and anything would probably scare him off. But he couldn’t unhear the hope that was in Ori’s voice, and knew that he would find similar hopes in the rest of the company.<br/>
<br/>
“I- I don’t know. I’ve never done anything like this.” He finally answered before taking a long puff from his pipe.<br/>
<br/>
“With all respect, Master Baggins, neither have I.” Ori said. He smiled a little, as if to show no ill intent.<br/>
<br/>
     Bilbo laughed. “First, call me Bilbo. Second, you’re a dwarf, it’s practically in your blood. I’m a hobbit. I’ve never gone anywhere exciting, and the farthest my mother ever traveled was Rivendell, and she was accompanied by Gandalf.”<br/>
     He didn’t know why he was explaining all this to Ori, as he usually didn’t mention his mother’s travels to anyone other than Gandalf. Plus, Gandalf usually started it. But the dwarf had a gentleness to him that his companions lacked, and Bilbo could sense a kindred spirit under all their differences.<br/>
<br/>
“Call me Ori, then, and Mas- Bilbo, if you don’t like it by Rivendell, maybe you can just come back?” Ori suggested.<br/>
     Bilbo hummed in response. It's true, no one had mentioned a contract that night, as the rest of the group had likely not needed one. Every dwarf Bilbo had met that night had a loyalty to Thorin Oakenshield that shone, and he began to wonder if that had been the requirement, not great strength or skill.<br/>
     But he wasn’t a coward or a traitor, and even he couldn’t fathom giving the company hope only to abandon them at Rivendell. Even if he was unkind enough to abandon them, he would likely meet the end of someone’s blade quicker than he could even think of it.<br/>
“If I choose to go on this...adventure, Ori, then I will see it to the end.”<br/>
Ori simply nodded in response, although his face held a calculating look. </p><p>     Bilbo finished his pipe quickly after that, and excused himself to his room. Of course he first made sure everyone had beds to sleep in, and gave Thorin the second-best room, which was coincidently right next to his.<br/>
And as he lay in his bed, trying to sleep, he could still hear Thorin humming through the wall.<br/>
     <em>Far over the misty mountains cold</em><br/>
     <em>To dangerous deep and caverns old...</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roast Mutton Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A misunderstanding about vegetables.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     That next morning, Bilbo ran faster than he ever imagined he could. He was barely dressed, had a half packed pack, and was likely scandalizing the neighbors, but he was going on an adventure. Propriety could hardly be considered now!<br/>
     Between his conversation with Ori and his Tookish side, Bilbo had no choice but to join the company. But in that morning, with the crisp air and the birds chirping, he felt exhilarated.<br/>
     He just made it to the Green Dragon before the dwarves left. </p><p>     “Bravo!” Balin said and clapped him on the back as he arrived at the doorway, huffing and puffing. And of course he forgot a handkerchief, of all things. He smiled weakly at Balin before  joining the company. Thorin saw him enter and gave a snort, but other than that no one commented on his lateness, although he did apologize profusely for it.<br/>
     “I’m sorry, but I’ve forgotten both my coat and my handkerchief. Is it possible we could stop by my home before we leave the Shire?”<br/>
Dwalin shook his head,<br/>
     “You’ll have to manage without handkerchiefs and a lot of other comforts if you’re to travel with us, Master Baggins. As for a coat, you can borrow mine!.”<br/>
     In that moment, Bilbo would be ashamed to admit he considered turning around and going right back home. But to the side of Dwalin he saw Ori, who gave him such a relieved grin he just nodded and accepted the cloak, which was travel stained but warm. </p><p>     Of course, he hadn’t prepared for ponies. He was given a rather tame one named Myrtle, and helped up by those more experienced. He sneezed horribly the first few days, and his allergy eventually simmered to a stuffy nose and runny eyes.<br/>
     Ori rode next to him, keeping him company in those early days, to the confusion and sometimes annoyance of the rest of the group. It was mostly Nori and Dori who eyed him, which Ori quickly explained that he was the youngest of the three brothers, and just barely old enough to be on his own, so they were a pint over protective.<br/>
     Bilbo was a little baffled, as he could hardly cause any trouble, being the simple hobbit that he was. But he just nodded along with Ori’s explanation, and attempted extra politeness with the two brothers.<br/>
     They traveled for a while within civilization, where they met many other traveling dwarrow and hobbits, and on occasion, men. But the group knew that they would soon be in wildlands, and appreciated the inns as they came. </p><p>     They rode late into the evening, the early may air cool and fresh. Thorin hoped to soon find a town with an inn. For the moon was swiftly rising, and the darkened edges of the paths were making the dwarves twitchy. Bilbo had no such issues, but was rather exhausted and hoping for a warm bed.<br/>
     Ori had ridden up to speak with Nori, and Bilbo was left at the end of the pack. He didn’t mind much, as Ori had been rattling on for quite some time, and as much as they were friendly he did need his peace and quiet. </p><p>	     But that wasn’t his fate that evening, as Dwalin soon fell back to join him. Bilbo froze as he watched the gleam of the axe Dwalin kept on his back. The dwarf still frightened Bilbo, even if he was on his side, and having the dwarf so close so suddenly was jaring. </p><p>	“Isn’t good to leave you undefended.” He grumbled at Bilbo’s stare. </p><p>     	They rode on in silence for a while. It seemed Bilbo would get his peace after all. But he glanced up the ranks of their group, and saw that Thorin rode alone at the front of the pack. Bilbo took a moment to gain courage to speak.<br/>
     “Shouldn’t you be guarding Master Thorin? Considering he’s your king.”<br/>
     “Thorin knows how to defend himself. You, do not.” Was the curt reply.<br/>
Bilbo didn’t say anything more, as the full weight of Dwalin’s gaze fell on him and he felt foolish. To think that a dwarf made him feel out of place, was ridiculous to him. Yet it was a recurring theme over the last week or so, and Bilbo hated it. If he had to become friends with every single dwarf to get rid of the feeling, he would.<br/>
So he ventured to speak again.<br/>
“Thank you, then. For watching out.” </p><p>     Dwalin snorted and shifted in his seat, turning to stare at Bilbo. He eyed him for a terribly long minute before turning to face the front again.<br/>
“You’re an odd one, Master Baggins.” </p><p>     Bilbo prepared to shoot back, but something in Dwalin’s tone stopped him. It wasn’t a rebuke, nor was he making fun of him. No, the dwarf spoke in a plain way that spoke fact, but was pleasant all the same.<br/>
So they rode on in comfortable silence. </p><p> </p><p>     They did, in the end, find an inn. Everyone was so thoroughly tired that there was no mead nor spirits, and they all slept well until the sun rose the next morning. They quickly traveled through lands of strange people and stranger language, and as neither dwarf nor hobbit knew the culture well, they stayed no longer than necessary.<br/>
And then they hit the Lone-Lands.<br/>
     No inns nor people to be seen, and they had to camp where they could. But they swiftly moved out of such lands and into even wilder ones. It rained near constantly, and they could only camp when it stopped or they found a nice underhanging, which wasn’t often. One evening they camped along the shadow of a great stone, in an attempt to protect them from the wind. Suddenly this adventure was very unpleasant, and Bilbo found himself cursing that he wasn’t at home in his armchair with some hot tea.<br/>
<br/>
     Bilbo was drenched down to his last layers. It had rained profusely that morning, and the cold wind hadn’t allowed anything to dry. He sat shivering in front of the fire, which Gloin had only managed because a bit of underbrush had kept dry under the large stone.<br/>
     It was then that another joined Bilbo in front of the fire. At a glance, it was Fili, who looked as drenched as Bilbo felt. Kili was nowhere to be seen, and was likely helping hunt for something, anything, to eat that evening.<br/>
     Bilbo caught Fili’s glance and nodded in greeting. The two hadn’t spoken much since they had met, and as it was Kili was the more outspoken one.  Fili acknowledged Bilbo’s presence, and then to his great horror, began to strip down.<br/>
“What-what are you doing?” Bilbo sputtered. He half attempted to cover his eyes as Fili continued to undress, completely unconcerned at the hobbit’s concern. </p><p>	“Our clothes need to dry if we don’t want to get sick.” Fili explained. He kept his undershirt and small clothes on, but the rest were laid out in front of the fire.<br/>
Relieved that the dwarves had some level of propriety, Bilbo removed his hands from his face and sighed.<br/>
     “You should do the same. I don’t want to have to help carry you if you get sick.” Fili said. He chuckled at Bilbo’s face, which paled at the thought.<br/>
     It was a smart idea, Bilbo knew that much. But he wouldn’t be able to explain why he had an extra binding across his chest nor why he refused to remove it. He didn’t want to have to explain, for one, but he also had no idea how dwarves approached gender nor how they would react. Besides, it was quite scandalous to undress in front of someone if you weren’t either married or related to them.<br/>
     But glancing back at Fili, he saw again that the dwarf had kept his own under tunic on, and the few dwarves nearby seemed completely unconcerned by it. So with great sighing and huffing about propriety, he quickly removed his outer garments, stopping at his underthings just as Fili had.<br/>
     The prince gave him a smile, and took Bilbo’s clothes to place next to his own. The two sat for a while, letting the fire dry them completely.<br/>
“See, don’t you feel better.” Fili said. It was no question, but a statement, and Bilbo couldn’t find any fault in it. </p><p>     “Aw man, you got Bilbo to undress and I wasn’t even here?” Cried a voice that sounded suspiciously like Kili. Bilbo shot up and glanced around. Sure enough, the younger prince came bounding in and splayed out on the spot next to his brother.</p><p>	“I have to say that you look even better than I imagined.” Kili winked at Bilbo and laughed.<br/>
     Bilbo’s face flushed in annoyance. He was not a fan of being ogled, even if it was harmless and by an immature dwarf-child. He rose from his spot and grabbed his clothes, glaring at the prince the whole time.<br/>
<br/>
Fili nudged his brother hard in the ribs, effectively shutting him up.<br/>
“He’s just joking, Master Baggins.” Fili called.<br/>
     He then slammed his hand over his brother’s mouth and ended whatever else was going to come out of it. And as Bilbo stomped off to get dressed, he could hear them whispering fiercely. </p><p>	“Uncle would kill you if he caught you doing that!” Fili hissed.<br/>
“Pfft no he wouldn't, he needs his heirs.” Kili laughed quietly.<br/>
“He only needs one.”<br/>
There was a moment of silence.<br/>
“Ok maybe he would.”</p><p>	     Bilbo laughed to himself. Despite his annoyance, the two boys really were harmless. He finished dressing, the warmth of the clothing seeping into his body. Fili had his moments of brightness after all.<br/>
     He rejoined the brothers by the fire, and soon a few others joined as well. Kili had been hunting, just as Bilbo guessed, and managed to snag a deer. Dwalin dragged it in soon after Bilbo returned, grumbling about lazy princes and untimely ends. But Fili volunteered to help prepare the deer and trotted after Dwalin, quickly assuaging his annoyance.<br/>
     Kili, on the other hand, stayed put. Bombur joined them soon after, setting about a spit and pulling out his cooking pot.<br/>
<br/>
“Can I help, Bombur?” Bilbo offered. He felt rather useless, and despite all his grumbling about armchairs and tea, he was willing to help with anything that could be done to benefit himself and the company.<br/>
The dwarf glanced up at him, and his face split into a grin.<br/>
“Of course you can help, considern’ no one else wants to.” He said, sending a shrewd glance towards Kili.<br/>
“Now, what do you know about spices?” </p><p> </p><p>	     Bilbo, to Bombur’s surprise, knew a lot about spices and even more about cooking. It was one of the acceptable skills for a gentle-hobbit to learn, and a much sought after skill in a spouse. So he was left to work on the soup as Bombur worked with the deer. They had supplies of carrots and potatoes, purchased a week before, which had wilted in their time traveling.<br/>
     Bilbo sighed at the sad carrots. They were tinged brownish, and although he knew that past the skin they would still be good, they didn’t look appetizing.<br/>
     Apparently Kili , who had been watching the whole project, agreed.<br/>
“Those are nasty looking carrots, Bilbo. You’re not gonna make us eat those, are you?” </p><p>	Bilbo rolled his eyes.<br/>
     “If you want to grow big and strong like your uncle, you will be eating as many vegetables as I choose to cook.”<br/>
<br/>
Kili let out a groan and flopped over on his side.<br/>
Bilbo ignored him. He learned long ago that younglings tended to be theatrical, no matter the race.<br/>
<br/>
     “Master Baggins is right, Kili. Back in Erebor we depended on such roots to give us strength, and you would do well to do the same.”<br/>
     Thorin spoke from across the camp. He was propped up against a tree, and Bilbo had assumed he was taking a much needed nap.<br/>
<br/>
This only prompted more groaning from Kili. He went on for some time until he realized that no one was paying him any mind, and then stopped.<br/>
Bilbo ducked his head and smiled. Granted, he hadn’t imagined the first time Thorin admitted he was right would be over vegetables, but he took the win for what it was. </p><p>     Kili did end up eating both the carrots and the potatoes, along with the venison. He also made minimal faces while chewing said vegetables, and stopped entirely at the glare of his uncle.<br/>
     Fili ate everything cheerfully, and ate whatever anyone else (other than his brother) didn’t want as well. Bilbo wasn’t sure if he really enjoyed the food, or if bothering his brother was worth the amount of carrots he had to eat.<br/>
     He spoke as much outloud to Thorin, in an attempt to make conversation. The company had only left a spot to sit next to the dwarf king, and Bilbo was trying to make the best of it.<br/>
     To Bilbo’s utter shock, Thorin laughed. It was a great big laugh which made many of the group pause and look at the pair. Bilbo also stared at Thorin, so he couldn’t really blame them.<br/>
Even after his laughter subsided, a smile still played across Thorin’s face.<br/>
     “I think it would surprise you, Master Baggins, that dwarves don’t hate vegetables. In fact, we eat many roots that can be grown underground, as such is the nature of our homes. Kili is just a particularly stubborn dwarf-child that doesn’t like them.” The king said, smiling down at the hobbit. In the background a cry of protest could be heard from Kili. </p><p>     Bilbo spun his head around in bewilderment and watched the rest of the company. He quickly noticed the plates of the more adult dwarves, filled equally between meat and roots. A flush ran up his face of embarrassment. That’s what he got for making assumptions. </p><p>“I thought you all would scorn vegetables, considering some tales I’ve heard. I’m glad to be proven wrong. And please, call me Bilbo.”</p><p>     They all finished their meals, and slowly each dwarf retired to bed. Thorin took the first watch, as always. Bilbo eventually did crawl into his own bedding, but sleep did not come easy. Instead, he watched the firelight die against Thorin’s form, and when he did fall asleep he dreamed of blue eyes and dark hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this! I really want to get Kili and Fili's characterizations down, so if you have any ideas I would love to hear them. As always, kudos and comments are treasured! See ya next time<br/>-Bluebellepeppers</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this! Second chapter is already written, so don't worry about me not finishing this. If you came from "each day's madness, here in a poisoned world" I promise I'm still working on it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>